Be Mine
by Dracosshipper4ever98
Summary: Cammie Morgan does not get nervous about much but the upcoming Valentine's Day has her on edge. Zach has told her he is planning something but she doesn't know what. (Liz will also be part of this story)


**A/N: Yes I know I have another story going and I am about to have three going but plot bunnies keep popping up and I can't deny them because they are driving me CRAZY! So this is a Gallagher Girl fanfiction and I have been given good feedback from my friends so without further ado! I present…..Be Mine. Also please read and review!**

"Can I be allowed just one normal year?" I ask my best friend Macey McHenry as we walk along the snow covered campus of Cambridge University.

"Oh gosh," she replies, "What happened? New weird ass assignment?" 

"Surprisingly enough no…Zach told me he has something planned for Valentine's Day"

She looks at me, shacked. "Ok so A. this is awesome Cam! B. why are you NOT excited, f Preston was doing this, which he better be, I'd be ecstatic!"

"Mace you know me, I don't like things that I'm not involved in planning. Anyway, Valentine's has never been my favorite holiday." I say remembering all the Valentine's plans my dad would make never leaving me out of them.

"Zach is crazy about you and he cares about you a lot, just try it! Besides Valentine's Day is a couple of months away anyways."

I look down at my phone and notice a text.

_Same place – 20 min. need to talk_

_ -Z_

"Gotta go Zach just texted me, probably some new mission," I say before tuning to walk in the direction of his dorm. We really lucked out in going to the same college. Not that we planned it like that or anything….

*Line Break*

After a quick 15 minute walk across campus I am standing in front of Zach's door about to know when the door swings open and instead of seeing the doo I am looking up into Zach's blue eyes.

"Hey there Gallagher Girl, I see you got my text," He says.

"How in the world did you know I was out here?" I ask knowing my foot steps were quieter than a mouse's. Yeah, years of spy training do that to a girl.

"You are always at least five minutes earlier than the time set no matter where you are going or what you are doing. I noticed, so I expected," he says to me with a smirk.

I glare at his smirking face for a second before flinging my arms around him and twisting him until I am sitting on top of him. "So….hi," I say smugly. In one smooth move though he was laying on top of me with that damn smirk back on his lips and a slight laughter in his eyes. He leans down and plants a light kiss on my lips.

"Well as much as I would enjoy spending our time together like this, unfortunately we can't. New mission came in. Our professors have already been informed all you need to do is pack. Be sure to have formal wear as well as everyday there will more than likely be a couple of balls we will have to attend," Zach says.

Just like that we snap back into spy mode.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask trying to gather more information so I have some idea as to what we will be doing.

He smirks and says, "Oh, see that is for me to know and you to find out, remember spy?" He finishes pointing at himself, "All you need to know is that we will be trying to gain intel on a new terrorist threat that no one know anything about. We will posing as boyfriend and girlfriend of two very wealthy weapons families who deal with all sorts of, ahem….'customers,' oh and Liz will be there as will Macey and Bex of course. They will be behind the scenes though so we won't interact with them much….oh and we will be sharing a suite at the hotel we will be living at for the next couple of months."

*Line Break* 

After I pack in the dorm room I share with Macey (she packed for me because for some reason she knows where we are going and yet I have no idea) we meet up with Zach.

"Plane tickets?" I ask assuming we will be flying commercial for this one.

"We come from wealthy weapons manufacturing families, you really think we will be flying commercial? Oh no, you will not be finding out where we are going until we get there Cam," Zach says to me.

Damn, I think, and here I thought I might get to find out but Zach was one step ahead of me like usual which really bugs me.

We finally arrive at the hanger and board the private jet provided graciously by Macey.

"Liz and Bex are already there, you should relax it's gonna be a long flight," Zach tells me.

I sit on the sofa and he sits right next to me so I lay my head in his lap and stretch out so I can get comfortable.

"Sleep Cammie," Zach whispers in my ear as he starts to run is fingers through my hair calming me and slowly making me tired and finally, lulling me to sleep.

*Line Break*

"Cammie, wake up, we are here," Zach whispers in my ear.

I sit up, stretch, and walk off of the plane before I come to a dead stand still. "Zach….please tell me I am wrong and we are not going to be working where I think we are," I say.

"Sorry Cam I can't do that because you are correct in where we are at. Welcome to Paris Gallagher Girl," his voice sounds from behind me, "City of Lights, but more widely known as the City of Love."


End file.
